


Void

by tigresslilly



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Character Development, Other, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigresslilly/pseuds/tigresslilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Koryuu do while Kohaku waits for Shuuichirou to be reincarnated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I don't own the Characters or plot of Wish or any formally published anything right now.

Koryuu lay sprawled across his bed. The red silk sheets of the plush bed should have felt like a lover's caress on his skin, but if they did, Koryuu seemed to take no notice. He had been laying in this same spot for weeks. At first Ryuuri and Hari tried to get him out of his funk. They would slink across his prone form suggestively. They would kiss and massage each other and they would moan and writhe at all the right times. Koryuu sat through this performance as still and unmoved as the walls of his room. The two had gotten so desperate that they had begged him to get up, to notice them, to so much nod in their direction. They were his servants, his toys, his companions, his lovers...Without him what would they do? There would be no passionate sex or mischief in the mortal realm. They certainly wouldn't get to taunt angels.

They couldn't figure out why Koryuu was so vacant. His cousin had run off with a Master Angel and that forced Satan to make Koryuu the new right hand man. With all that new power, the two had assumed an orgy would be their celebration party. Weeks later they should have dashed off to the deepest parts of the underworld and gotten their revenge on all those lowly trolls that once dared to mock him. The three of them would have taken out the most powerful books of black arts to learn. After he'd blown a century or two playing pranks on the demons of hell, Koryuu may have finally been bored and traveled to the mortal realm. He might have spent weeks sampling the freshest most pure souls. Or he may have rushed out to see what new little plagues and natural disasters he could rouse. Apparently though, Koryuu wasn't interested in playing pranks or causing mischief. And he certainly had no desire for raucously sinful sex.

"Master Koryuu," Ryuuri whispered as she approached the bed for maybe the thousandth time.

"Master, you must get up. You can't just lay here forever," Hari added as she places her hands on her hips. She's had it with this confusing moping. Something must be done.

"Come, on Master," Ryuuri joins in. She tugs at his bare arm, trying to get him to sit up at least. Maybe if the two can get him out of bed and show him the rest of the world. Maybe he's just forgotten how much fun the outside is.

"You can't stay here forever," Hari adds as she grabs his other arm.

Koryuu doesn't respond. He allows them to pull on him without resistance. Abdominals ripple slightly to aid the girls in getting him to a sitting position. Some small subconscious part of him longs for the distraction. His black bangs fall against his pale forehead and he pouts at his two minions. The demonesses' eyes glow with hope for a second, but then they look into Koryuu's eyes. They are as vacant now that his is sitting as they were when he'd been laying down.

"Master please, you must do something," insists Ryuuri.

"Master, you're scaring us!" Hari exclaims as she shakes Koryuu.

The jolt of motion seems to do something. Koryuu's brown eyes flicker dangerously before he throws Hari off him. The girl yowls as she falls to the floor. The demoness sits there stunned. Koryuu has never raised a hand to her before. She doesn't know how to react and looks to Ryuuri to see is she has answers.

Ryuuri has backed away from Koryuu as if he will burn her. She looks watery eyed and confused at Hari. Ryuuri whimpers and lets one tear slide down her cheek.

Koryuu is staring at his hands in surprise. He is almost as surprised as the girls at what he's done. He sighs. Violence was never his forte, he'd always preferred trickery, indulgence, and lust. Violence was so messy, why would anyone choose blood over sex? Maybe a little blood with his sex sure, but nothing the partner wouldn't enjoy too.

He sighs and shakes his head, as if to clear a fog. "Hari," He begins, but for once, he doesn't seem to know what to say.

Hari, looks at him with hope. Maybe he was back to himself. One look at his confused brown eyes would tell her otherwise, but she doesn't want to believe it. Master had finally spoken. It was a start and she refused to think that he would lose progress now.

Very slowly Koryuu spreads his arms. He looks at Hari and does his best to raise a gentle smile to his face. It didn't reach his eyes, but with luck the grin would be enough encouragement.

Starved as both Ryuuri and Hari are for Koryuu's attention and actual company, the gesture, even without the smile was more than enough. They squealed in unison before rushing into his arms. Ryuuri purrs in pleasure while Hari adores loving licks on Koryuu's face.

"We were so scared," Hari begins in a rush.

"You wouldn't move," Ryuuri continues on.

"You wouldn't talk to us," Hari says.

"We were lonely without you," Ryuuri finished.

"There, there, I'm here now." Koryuu begins. He pats each demoness' head and both of them release a pleased purr. The cuddle against his firm chest.

"Promise you won't leave us like that again," Hari begs.

Koryuu pauses. The demonesses tighten their grip on him in response. Their backs go rigid and the pleasant purr dies in their throat.

"I can't promise such a thing, Lovelies. In fact, I can promise only the opposite. This will happen again and again and again to me. At least, that's what I think now."

"But why master," Ryuuri asks as she throws herself around him.

Koryuu smiles as he rubs her back. It's the first real smile Hari has seen him give since Kohaku had gone to sleep. He laughs, but it isn't a sound of mirth the two are used to.

"Cousin says that angels can only fall in love once, but he doesn't say anything about demons. Do you ever wonder girls, can we only fall in love once, and if so what happens if that one doesn't love you back?" Koryuu mused. He was petting Hari, but he was staring at the wall. His attention elsewhere.

"Master what are you saying?" Hari asks. He had never spoken this way. When had he ever sounded so serious?

He smiles and kisses her cheek. "It's nothing sweets. Nothing to worry yourself over. Come, we've been locked up here far too long. Its time we go visit Cousin and the Ex-Wind angel on Earth. Maybe catch a snack on the way up." Koryuu adds. He tries to be light hearted. He tries to throw a winning smile, but it fails. He can't quite seem to look either of the demonesses in the eyes. He doesn't have the same energy about him anymore. Hurried excited gestures are slow and smooth. Eyes once filled with tricks are shallow and uninterested. At least he's up. The girls don't know what else to do, so they both nod and follow him. The phase through to earth is uneventful. Before the gatekeeper would have stopped them. Koryuu would have had to come up with a scheme around him, but as the Prince of Hell, no one but the King himself can question him.

They don't stop for a taste of any the mortals. When they get to Shuichiro's home, the Ex-wind angel welcomes them with open arms and Koryuu's cousin is indifferent--though for him that's friendly. She offers them a warm meal and the girls eat ravenously. They don't need the food but they still love it. Still, even between their massive bites of food and jokes with their hostess, they notice that Koryuu isn't eating at all. He pushes the food from one side to the other and sighs. His cousin raises an eye at the girls in question. They shake their heads in unison. No idea what is wrong.

Koryuu gets up and everyone looks at him in surprise.

"Koryuu?" Ryuuri and Hari question.

He waves a hand dismissively in their direction. "Sit, sit, I'll be back pets." Koryuu heads out of the room and he heads to Kohaku's room.

Their hosts have no idea what to think, but something is beginning to click to the girls. Kohaku sleeps in that room. Kohaku, the angel Koryuu had always loved to torture. Ryuuri and Hari had assumed her unsuspecting demeanor had made the tricks that more satisfying. They had admitted to themselves on many occasions that watching Master mess with her was all the more fun because she couldn't seem to work any magic properly to undo his damage. She always trusted him and he always made her look like a chicken with her head cut off as a result. The two had always assumed that while Koryuu might mope over her loss of Kohaku, it wouldn't be long.

Now that they thought about it though, Koryuu hadn't played tricks on Kohaku for a long time. He had been fairly kind to her, even protective. At one point, he'd even challenged God's decision because he thought it was against Kohaku's happiness. At the time, they'd dismissed the act. Koryuu was known for being reckless, but perhaps they should have read more into it. His soft questions from earlier suddenly make sense.

"Go to him, he needs you most. Don't mind us we'll wait here," Hisui nods.

The girls get up in unison and pad toward the door. They use all their cat stealth to sneak in. All their efforts probably wouldn't make a difference anyway because Koryuu is entranced with Kohaku. He is sitting in the bed she's been placed on and giving her a tender look. He removes some of her bangs that have fallen in her face. Once he's placed his hand on her he couldn't seem to take it off her and gently stroked her cheek.

"I found out my true feelings too late. By the time I knew what I felt about you, you felt that way about him. We both know you can only feel that way about one person. Its not me. And now, I can't even torment you," Koryuu whispers. He smiles. There was happiness and sorrow in the look, and neither of the demonesses could hold themselves back any longer.

"Master," Ryuuri begins as she rushes him and pulls him into a hug.

"We would never leave you alone," Hari says as she joins her sister.

"I know we aren't Kohaku," Ryuuri says.

"And you may never feel for us as you do her," Hari continues.

"But we love you beyond measure,"

"And we will Never abandon you for another."

A tear falls down Koryuu's cheek as he holds his little cat demonesses. The three sit together in silence for a long time just holding each other. Just before the sun begins to rise Koryuu finally stirs from the embrace. Ryuuri has dozed off, but Hari is as alert as ever.

"Master Koryuu?"

"Shhh Hari, you'll wake your sister," he adds as he gently lifts her in his arms. "It's time we head back, before the sun rises and turns us into our smaller forms. We have plans to make and weeks of missed tormenting to account for,"

"And Kohaku?" Hari asks.

Koryuu pauses for a moment.

"What about the squirt? She's asleep for a good millennium or so isn't she? It does no good to mope around here and wait. No, we've got lots of work to do before she wakes anyway. Imagine the look on her face when I unleash the true wrath of the dark arts on her?" Koryuu smirks.

Hari purrs and rubs herself against Koryuu's shoulder as the three opens the window and depart just before dawn begins to break.


End file.
